World is Mine
by shizuo
Summary: Delic has always had everything he wanted in the world but there was always something missing. Something that could only be filled when he met a particular brunette.    Loosely based off  500  Days of Summer. Rating will rise eventually.
1. Prologue

**_Day (478)_**

The blonde groaned and mumbled inaudibly as he stirred in his drunken state.

"Hey… _Hey_!"

"I said leave me alone!" The blonde shouted as he blindly swatted at the hand that had shook his shoulder. Grabbing the bottle of whiskey placed in front of him, the teen brought it up to his lips, only to realize that it was empty. Scowling, he hurled it against the wall in front of him, not caring about the mess he had made when the bottle shattered into a million pieces.

The smaller teen with him apologized profusely to the bartender as he placed a stack of bills on the counter as payment before slinging his friend's arm around his shoulder and heading out of the bar.

"Jeez, you're seriously a handful, you know?" The smaller of the two commented jokingly as he led the both of them to the black limousine parked outside.

"No one asked you to bother," came a mumbled reply.

A chuckle. "Well, hey. You're my buddy, and buddies don't abandon each other, right? Seriously though…" The teen's expression turned serious. "You really are in a dump, aren't you? Delic, he was just another-"

"He wasn't _just_ another guy, Linda!" The blonde cut him off furiously as he glared as he friend. He could see something waver in Linda's eyes and immediately felt guilty for the sudden outburst. After all, the smaller teen was just trying to help. Before he could apologize, however, Linda gave him a sad smile and a shrug before closing the door to the limousine.

"Fuck." Delic muttered under his breath as the chauffeur drove off towards his home. Everything was screwed up, and his throbbing head did nothing but make his mood even worse.

And it didn't help much that all he could think was of the brunette whom he had so foolishly fallen in love with just months ago.

* * *

_Author's Comments: _

_Hello! First of all, thank you guys for reading this, if anyone even reads this, ahaha. Um, this is just a prologue to my fanfiction series 'World is Mine' and it's also the first time in a few years that I've ever written a fanfiction so...any constructive criticism is gladly welcomed! _

_Once again, thank you for reading! _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Day (0)**_

"So, what do you guys think?" I grinned, spinning around, arms spread out to show off the new outfit to my audience – which only consisted of two people but anyway.

I was just greeted with a moment of awkward silence.

I sighed, frustrated. "What?"

That brat actually _dared_ to _mimic_ my sigh, the _nerve_ of him. "Really, Delic? _Pink_?"

I winced slightly at the tinge of disgust in his tone. Hey, I like pink; it suits me. "Yes, darling. _Pink_. Only real men wear pink, and those who can pull it off _well_ – _like me_ – are even real-er." I scoffed.

"That's not even a word." He stated, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I invented it." I turned back to face the mirror to adjust the black tie carefully, making sure that there aren't any creases or folds in the coat. I looked drop-dead gorgeous, if I may say so myself! The white coat I got tailored specially for me framed my well-toned body wonderfully, and being _perfectly_ suited for the color pink, the whole outfit only brings my attractiveness to an entirely new level.

"B-But Linda-kun, I think it fits Delic quite well!"

Heh_, that_ boy's a smart one. Well, except when it comes to his fashion sense – those hippie clothing went out of fashion probably _decades_ ago but he insists on wearing them because it was – according to him – unique. …but okay, fine. At least they suit him well enough.

"Ten-chan, you shouldn't encourage him!" The blonde looked at him in mocked horror. At least, I think it's mocked.

Tengoku shuffled his feet nervously. "B-But I think it really suits Delic! …Ow ow ow! What was that for?" The brunette winced as Linda jabbed his stomach a few times before tackling him to the ground.

"Now, now, I know you guys are really desperate for each other, but could you please take your lovey-dovey actions elsewhere? Preferably _away_ from my room. I mean, there are plenty of beds around, I hope you won't use mine." Eyeing my two _gay_ friends, I smirked.

"We are not _desperate_ for each other!" Linda huffed, hastily smoothing out the creases on his jacket and pants. "In any case, I'm more interested in girls than in boys."

"Keep telling yourself that, darling, and maybe it'd come true." I winked, and received a scowl in response. "Anyway! We shouldn't keep the ladies waiting any longer~" Making sure that my hair was in place, I spun on my heel and headed towards the door with Tengoku and Linda trailing behind.

I swear I could hear Linda groan as I stepped out of the main door and was greeted by the squeals and screams from a horde of fangirls. Yes, fangirls. After all, who wouldn't be a fan of rich, suave, and charming Delic? Oh yes, and I forgot to mention:

My parents are owners of one of the biggest companies in the country and being the only son, I, naturally, was to inherit the business someday (not that I was particularly interested in business and all that money handling stuff, but I _do_ enjoy spending the money, heh). And of course, as the heir to the company, I do get a lot of attention from…everywhere, and girls chasing after me thanks to my naturally good-looks, and of course, money.

People say that I'm a playboy but hey, how can I help it when those girls literally throw themselves at me! It's not like I would fall in love with them in just one night, and I was just giving those _lovely_ ladies what they wanted, so why blame _me_ for it?

I never really was interested in that thing people called 'love', anyway.

After all, I'm also _excellent_ in the… _things_ I do in bed.

"Kyaaaaa~ Delic-_samaaaaa_~!"

"You look so cool, Delic-sama! Is that a new outfit?"

"Ladies, ladies! Calm down!" I smirked, enjoying the attention. "There's enough and _plenty_ of me to go around, there's no need to fight!" I draped an arm across the shoulder of a random girl next to me who, automatically, burst into high-pitched squeals of delight at the contact.

Deviously, I leaned down to lick at the shell of her ear which drew more squeals, and a dozen more jealous glares from the crowd of girls. The girl flushed and shivered slightly before turning away in embarrassment. _Ahh, the shy types. I always loved the shy types._

"Well, sweethearts, we have all night. Drinks are on me tonight, as usual." I grinned as I headed down the street to the bar I frequented, with the rest of the girls and my two gay buddies in tow.

* * *

_And here's Chapter 1! Ahh, it's not too long but I hope I did justice to this fic. _

_Also just to let everyone know, the fic will be completely written in a third person's POV except for a few days like Day (0). Day (0) simply means that Delic hasn't met Psyche yet. \o\ Just wanted to say in case anyone got confused. ;u;" I-I hope you're enjoying it so far! And thank you very much for your reviews! Happy Bunny Year, everyone! /o/_

_HanaIchigoOriginal: A-Ah, thank you for your review! ;u; I really appreciate it. I thought the ending to the movie was really interesting! c: And although I did say that the fic will be based on that movie, it is _extremely _loosely based off it. I only took the concept of the days and a few other things from there. *_*;; As for your question on whether or not the characters are 'celebrities', I hope this chapter has answered it for you! c: _

_KibalurvesHinata: Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it so far. c:_


End file.
